


Tails

by Nygmatech



Series: Rained In [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Edward Nygma, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Unstable Harvey Dent, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Partial Nudity, Partners in Crime, Partners to Lovers, Pining Edward Nygma, Pining Harvey Dent, Protective Harvey Dent, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, There Are A Lot Of Question Marks In This Bad Boy And Edward Is Not The One Using Most Of Them, Very Implied Though. Brief and Vague Nygma's Father Mention, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmatech/pseuds/Nygmatech
Summary: After Edward Nygma and Harvey Dent share their first kisses, a coin toss landing on tails prevented them from going much further...at least physically. With the raging storm outside only set to intensify, Harvey makes the call to stay overnight at the in-progress hideout, and the two share more about themselves and come to conclusions both had been considering since the day they started working together.
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma
Series: Rained In [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Round two! Because this story effectively splits off into two directions (SFW and NSFW), I figured it'd be best to post the parts separately like this. If you haven't yet, please give the first part, "It's Rude To Stare" a read to see how we got to this point. :'^)
> 
> This is the SFW path! You can proceed freely.
> 
> Note/disclaimer: I'm kind of just having my fun with characters and backstory elements at this point, so none of this 100% reflects any canon source. While I see the setting as kind of an BTAS meets Arkhamverse vibe, it doesn't necessarily match up with either of those universes entirely.

_[“It’s okay, Harvey,” Edward reassured, “I may not...fully understand your logic, but if it makes you feel comfortable, we can leave this to chance. I don’t want to pressure you.” He put his hand on top of Harvey’s, noting his calloused fingers, before letting him reach into his pocket to pull out his silver dollar._

_“Heads says we go for it, tails says another time. Sound good, Ed?” Edward nodded, watching the coin intently as it was flicked into the air, momentarily weightless, before landing precisely on Harvey’s other palm. Slapping it back onto the marred hand that tossed it, Harvey took in the result of his throw. His eyes met Edward’s. “Let’s see what the jury decides.”_

\---

Peering down at the coin, the marred surface of the silver dollar staring back up at him made the result clear. “Sorry, Ed.” Harvey muttered, not sure if he was disappointed or not. He never really knew how to feel when the coin decided, but the weight of the decision was off his shoulders when it did. It was an acceptable trade-off.

“It’s all right, Harvey,” Edward sighed, still getting his bearings from what had just occurred. “I told you there’s no pressure.” The lights flickered as a crash of thunder rumbled the very core of the warehouse. Startled, Edward let out an involuntary expletive shout and shivered, eyes wide open and staring ahead.

Harvey rubbed his temples, noticing the rainfall on the metal roof only get stronger; he could have sworn he heard hail. “Damn, that storm’s rough. We’d best stay here for the night.”

Edward shrugged, working to conceal his buzzing nerves. “Hm, good call. And more time to get things done,” he mused, springing up from where he sat and brushing out any wrinkles in his suit before walking back in the direction of the desk where his puzzle box remained.

“Speak for yourself, Ed. I’m _exhausted_.” The broad-shouldered man scratched at his side before he too stood up and moved over to the side of the couch. Kicking a lever a few times on the side to loosen it, the old sofa unfolded and extended into a modest bed. “You gonna stay in that damn thing all night? I’m sure I’ve got something less stuffy in here you can change into.”

Edward stopped in his tracks halfway to the drafting table. “Less...stuffy?”

“God, Edward, how often do you _sleep_ in that damn thing?” Harvey gruffly teased, grabbing part of Edward’s jacket sleeve and feeling the material before letting go.

“More often than I’d like to acknowledge,” Edward sheepishly admitted, realizing there was no winning this one. “I’ll appreciate it if you find anything, thanks Harvey.”

“It’s settled then, I’ll look around!” Harvey declared emphatically. “ Be back in a few.” Harvey gave Edward a quick little wave as he swiftly exited the room and went down the hallway. The green-suited man passed the short time left alone by pacing idly, occasionally attempting to adjust the television’s antenna in futile hopes of getting a signal. No dice. Rain continued to pour overhead, mingling with the harsh static. At the very least, it was enough white noise to distract from the thunder, Edward thought - for as long as he could remember, he always hated storms. He decided to sit back down on the edge of the couch-bed, tapping his feet against the short, rough, industrial carpeting that tautly covered the concrete floor.

Meanwhile, Harvey was rummaging through cardboard boxes he had precariously stacked in one of the other vacant offices. Squinting in dim, yellowed fluorescent light, he had to rely more on what he felt with his lone unscarred hand than what he saw. “This move’s going too damn slowly,” he growled, wishing he had at the very least ordered for his stuff to be organized when he had to vacate his previous hideout. Eventually, he came across a long sleeve shirt and a pair of lounge pants - both of which were spliced together from garments of two different colors. “Bingo,” he said to himself, gathering the clothing under his arm and sprinting back down the half-lit hallway.

Edward tilted his head up and grinned when he saw Harvey in the doorway. “Sorry I took so long, Ed,” Harvey snorted. “It’s like fucking Arkham in there. We’re basically the same height; these shouldn’t be an issue.” He held the ball of fabric up and tossed it over to the spot on the couch beside Edward. “I can leave the room if you need some privacy.”

“Oh! It’s no big deal, really.” Edward reassured. After having just _made out_ with the man, Edward figured he had no real reason to be shy around Harvey in this regard. Harvey tried to keep his eyes off of Edward shimmying out of the multiple layers of his outfit, but couldn’t help catching a glimpse here and there of Edward’s tall, slender figure before averting his eyes once again. ‘ _What the hell is up with you?’_ he thought to himself. He was lucky he didn’t blush easily.

Edward noticed the shirt smelled faintly of Harvey’s cologne -- that, and cardboard, but the latter note wasn’t relevant. While the length was fine, the pajamas were considerably baggy on Edward’s small frame. He wasn’t used to loose clothing, but didn’t seem to hate it either. If anything, they felt even more cozy than anticipated, though he _did_ wish there wasn’t a massive seam down the center of the shirt. He smiled contentedly, glad he didn’t have to wait out the storm on his own.

Grabbing one of the cushions from the back of the couch, Edward settled in. His work could wait until tomorrow, especially considering he had been up for over twenty-four hours at this point. Harvey -- now just in his undershirt and boxers -- followed suit, flopping backwards onto the spongy, upholstered surface with a squeaky bounce before turning on his side.

“Today’s been a fucking doozy,” Harvey exhaled. 

Edward smirked in response. “Sure has.” He wanted to reach out and touch him again, to feel the comforting warmth he felt before, but with no clear boundaries, he didn’t want to take the risk. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t say a word until Harvey cut the silence.

“Been meaning to ask, Edward,” Harvey inquired, curiosity poking at the former prosecutor’s mind. “What made you turn to crime? Can’t see why someone like you would choose a life like this” He lets out a hissing sigh. “But then again, I could’ve said the same for myself just a few years back.”

“Oh, crime? Simple,” Edward chirped, idly inspecting his fingernails for places he hadn’t already picked at. “I just was too smart to keep wasting my life away in the corporate world.” His voice had the usual smug air he carried with strangers, and Harvey knew it was all bullshit. 

“Too smart? _Really_ , Nygma. Operating outside the law is a hell of a risk.”

“Fine, you got me,” Edward sighed, squirming a bit to reposition himself. “Part of it was to see what I can get away with, sure. The challenge of the setup, the _thrill_ of outwitting the hordes of brainless police. Money for nothing, kicks for free.” Drawing his knees up closer to his torso, his phony little smirk faded into a more sobered expression. “But in reality, I---couldn’t keep a job, Harvey. Never longer than a year. My resume was a mile long, but not for good reasons.”

Harvey swore under his breath. “The hell? It’s not like you don’t have a solid work ethic, Ed. Unless something’s changed since you went rogue?”

“My _work ethic_ wasn’t the issue,” Edward grumbled, frustration building in his voice like an unscratched itch. “Every job went the same way. I would apply for a position, take a test, and impress the hiring manager. They’d whisk me in for an interview--dressed in my nicest suit--and I’d charm the hell out of whomever I had to speak with. In those interviews, they’d shower me with praise about how my mind worked, how I solved problems, how _great_ I could be for the company…”

He grit his teeth, clearly trying to hold back the sting of tears. “But after a week on the job, I’d begin to feel like an outsider in the office. I’d try to make conversation and find my place in the complex social web, but all attempts would fall flat. In meetings, I’d end up butting heads with supervisors, especially when they’d propose _idiotic_ ideas that would only waste time and money. I’d be laughed off, ignored, overlooked.”

Edward’s expression remained stubborn, but a tear weaseled its way out from the corner of his eye. “Eventually, I’d be called in for a meeting with my direct supervisor. Then HR. Then the division manager. All would end up agreeing that despite all I had to offer, I’m not a _good fit_ for the company. My indisputable skill was never enough to offset it.” 

He choked back a sob. “And then I’d be tossed aside. No assistance. Told I had two weeks to figure my shit out. For the longest time, I _always_ had a backup plan, but after so many rounds of this...my expenses caught up to me. I ran out of funds. Ended up on the street.” His voice dropped to a defeated whisper. “It’s not like I had any _family_ to ask for help.”

Edward felt Harvey’s hand creep over and rest on his shoulder in a show of reassurance. “I could bring my PR voice out and say that I understand your struggle, but I’m not gonna bullshit you.” Harvey shook his head. “How long did you keep it up?”

“After graduation?” Edward began. “About five years and three months when I was officially left high and dry. I held a part time sales associate position at fucking Computer Depot to just pay for the damn motel room. Anything else? I stole.”

Harvey raised his eyebrows. “So it was out of necessity, first?”

“Don’t interrogate me, DA. You know _I_ ask the questions.” He was joking, but his voice remained a pointed deadpan. “My first crimes were committed to just get by. Eventually, I realized just how easy it was to get away with it. I started going for bigger targets, as _practice_. Ultimately I wanted to get back at the ingrates that screwed me over.”

“How’d that work out?”

“Well, QuesTech went completely under after its irreplaceable data servers were _mysteriously_ destroyed in an electrical fire. I had insisted repeatedly they take measures to back them up.” His expression finally softened back into a sly grin. “After I rerouted the wiring to short-circuit upon reactivation, I left them a little...love letter in the server room. _What is always in front of you but can’t be seen?_ ”

Harvey remembered the case. It had occurred a few months before the incident that ended his own career - the case eventually went cold, at least until The Riddler made a name for himself in the crime world of Gotham as his cerebral schemes grew in scope and became elaborate, dangerous puzzle games for his unfortunate targets.

Spitting out the first answer that came to mind, Harvey took a guess. “Air?”

Edward shook his head in the negative. “A solid answer, but not quite. **_The future,_ **Harvey. They were too foolish to even heed my warnings.” He sighed, pushing himself up against Harvey’s chest. He was still so warm, like before. “It was the first time I signed as E. Nygma. I had the name bouncing around in my head for a while. The man I used to be was long dead to me.”

“If you were so concerned with getting away with it, why’d you leave the note?”

“I wanted them to know they pissed the wrong man off. I’ve watched enough crime shows to know what to avoid. The media buzz ended up being quite...exhilarating. Some limelight, some _appreciation_ for my work was long overdue.”

“ _Relax_ , Ed.” Harvey mumbled, lazily moving his hand back up to tousle Edward’s hair. “It’s over now. You’re working with me. I won’t screw you over. I’ve got nothing to gain if I did.”

“I...want to believe you, Harvey.” Edward sighed. He was so wrapped up in himself that he was barely disturbed when Harvey sat up and gently moved him into a caring embrace.

Harvey furrowed his brows. “Hold on. I’ve got one I heard a long time ago…” Harvey took his free hand and gently directed Edward’s face, their eyes meeting before he spoke again. “What can you keep after giving to someone?”

Nygma fidgeted, rubbing his right thumb over his left. “I told you before, _I ask the quest--_ ”

“Just answer the damn riddle, Riddler.”

“Fine.” he resigned indignantly. “A promise.”

“Yes, a promise. I gave you my word, and I will keep it. I…” Harvey paused, the weight of his compacted emotions hitting his chest like a freight train. He hated how fast they took hold, knocking him from the tightrope of stability, always without warning. Harvey found himself once again an observer as the separate train of thought that kept interjecting pushed to the forefront. His voice sounded raw, as it usually did when Big Bad Harv took center stage, but this time said "Big Baddie" did not feel the burning fires of rage that typically nipped at every neuron and begged to be set free. Instead, it was a tidal wave of a long-unfamiliar emotion--a storm surge that welled up from his core and into his throat. A chill moved down his spine, and his eyes began to water. “ **We don’t want to _lose you_ , Ed.**”

Edward’s eyes widened, taken by surprise and effectively knocked out of his cocoon of numbness. Harv drew him in closer, near choking the man. Edward’s slender fingers gently brushed up and down his back as he felt the warmth of his sobbing breaths through his clothes. Eventually, Edward also gave in, letting his own repressed tears silently roll down his cheeks. All his life, he had been told that he was on his own. As a child, he was reminded constantly that no one would ever truly care about him. Dent dared to prove the bastard wrong.

“Lose..me?” Edward squeezed out, wiggling just a bit to give his ribcage _some_ room to breathe. 

“ **We lost Grace,** ” Harv muttered, voice still gravelly. “ **We dont want to fuck things up again. We don’t...** ”

Harvey took a deep breath, in through his nostrils and out through his mouth. He let go of Edward, who slumped down from what was easily the most prolonged hug he had received in his life. Harvey was wiping his tears with his hand by the time Edward focused back on him. As quickly as the emotions flared, they were back in their box, allowing Harvey some room to formulate his thoughts and step forward once again.

“I think we're falling in love with you, Edward.”

Edward exhaled with relief upon hearing those words, though the disbelief soon set in. “You think?” he questioned.

“No. I know.” Harvey shifted awkwardly, looking down and away from Edward after yet another outburst. The thought of anything happening to Nygma was enough to make him realize just how badly he wanted him to remain in his life, but the embarrassment from letting himself slip again was overwhelming. Edward stopped fixating on his own ragged cuticles, instead taking Harvey’s nearest hand in his, delicately running his thumb across Harvey’s scarred fingers.

“Well if it helps, I’ve felt the same...for months now. About two, to be precise.” He lets out a pitiable laugh, continuing to gently massage Harvey’s palm. “How’s that for a confession, attorney?”

“It’s incriminating.” Harvey responded, clearly no longer in immediate distress, but absolutely drained. “Case closed. Truth’s out.”

Edward brought Harvey’s hand to his lips, planting a soft kiss on it before Harvey drew it back to his side. “Next thing you know, it’ll be making headlines.”

Harvey snickered. “Are you always such a gentleman, Ed?”

“Shut up,” Edward pushed, as lightheartedly as he could. “I thought it would be _endearing_.”

“Well, it was. Satisfied?” Yawning wearily, Harvey laid back down, cozying into the uneven cushioning of the bed. 

Edward did the same, maneuvering under Harvey’s relaxed arm and using his broad chest as a pillow. The slow, rhythmic sound of Harvey’s breathing relaxed the typically high-strung man enough for his own eyes to feel heavy. “Guess this makes us more than just partners in crime, huh?”

“Guess it does.” Harvey was quickly drifting off. A long day of moving really did a number on him.

“You’re not gonna flip for it?” Edward questioned, voice far softer than his typical forward and declarative timbre.

“I considered it, Ed. I’m _really_ trying to fight caving.” Harvey murmured. “But this time? Screw fate. The stress will fade. We've come to an agreement.” With a lengthy, metered sigh, Harvey spoke one last time before slipping into dreamland…

_“We can’t risk tails again.”_


End file.
